High school never ends
by LolaBeth
Summary: Edward gets annoyed of being treated like dirt by 'Queen Rosalie'. His brothers have all dated her, will he be able to resist her lure... NON VAMPIRE, drugs, lemons.


"Rosalie Hale get up and go and swap seats with Swan!" Mr. Trent yelled pointing a bony finger at me with an accusatory look in his eyes.

"Mr. T she didn't do anything!" Alice shot back angrily.

"All you two seem to do is talk!" Mr. Trent accused, "So Hale goes and sits with Cullen until she learns to keep her little mouth closed!"

I rolled my eyes as I stuffed my chem. Books into my large Louis V bag and got up from where I sat at the back next to Alice.

Stupid little Bella reluctantly got out of her seat as we made eye contact, I sent her a dazzling smile as she trudged back towards my desk.

"As her future sister-in-law I really can't allow you to move her!" Alice snapped standing up as Mr. Trent made his way over to us, resembling the grim reaper.

"Really I do think you're a bit too old to be playing these games, Alice!" Mr. Trent hissed taking off his large black wire-rimmed specs, "SO grow up and let Rosalie go, or detention for the whole bloody semester!"

I patted Alice's shoulder as she threw her hand with the engagement ring from Jasper into Mr. Trent's angry face, accusing him of "heavily insulting" her engagement. Bella placed her worn out rucksack on to the desk, her mousy brown hair was all tangled and her skin looked paler than usual.

I smiled at her sweetly before sauntering of to where her psycho boyfriend sat staring at the blank board as if his life depended on it.

I chucked my bag on to the desk and straightened my barely there denim shorts before seating myself next to Edward who had written more chem. Notes on one page than I had done all year. At least I could copy him something, which I could not have done with Alice because she spent the whole lesson reading Vogue or going on to the Vanity Fair app on her iPhone.

Edward is the golden boy of the school, every girl agree that he's god gift to women and most of them are madly in love with him. The fact that he is an utter badass makes them love this Cullen boy even more. He arrives to school on a black Harley Davidson or a shiny black Mustang and heads turn. He still has the same effect on girls when he arrives in a silver Volvo, anything that Edward does is deemed "sexy" in the eyes of the female population in my school. His twin brother, Emmett is the popular one, Edwards just considered the "emo" but still Edward has more admirers than Emmett. Despite having the heart of every girl in the school, Edward dates Bella Swan all time social reject and member of the bleachers.

He ignores girls or just treats them like dirt but around Bella, he acts like the perfect boyfriend. Sure he's cheated on her with nearly every hot girl in the senior year save me but Bella's too dense to notice. I would like him but he's too weird for me the guy gets into a fight everyday and stares at you like he wants to strangle you. Personally, I think he needs anger management but Emmett just says that he is just like that.

Edward hates me and he's made it pretty damn clear, every time I go to his house to visit Emmett he just stands around making blonde jokes. I once made a joke back about his being a depressed psycho, he has pinned me against the kitchen door with such strength that he left red marks on my wrists for a whole month. Though the worst was when he broke Jacob Black's nose and gave him a black eye, his eyes is still swollen a year later. Despite him being an utter weirdo, he actually has friends and is the star quarterback of the football team. However, of course, he's NOT popular and he's never going to be as long as I'm Queen Bee.

"Hey Eddie." I greeted taking my blackberry out of my bag. If there was one thing, that Edward hated it had to be being called, "Eddie".

"Shut the fuck up Barbie or my fists going to do it for you." He snarled.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as Royce King winked at me from the seat in front of me. God that creeps always trying to get me to sleep with him. Sure, he's cute and everything but really there's nothing about him that would bring out the desire to have sex with him in me.

"Hey Rosie wanna grab a ride later on?" Royce asked running a large hand through his blonde hair.

God why didn't he get the bloody message I was NOT interested in him!

"You don't even have a car, Royce." I decided to point out as I texted Jess who was currently bunking as she had heard that a member of the Killers was in Forks and she wanted to "be available for them, just in case..."

Royce stood up and made his way over to my desk, it turned to see that Mr. Trent was still arguing with Alice. Great I would have to face Royce all by myself.

"I wasn't talking about you riding my car..." he whispered suggestively, clasping my hand roughly, "Though if you want to ride it in the back of a car..."

"Please let go of me, Royce." I said patiently, "I've just applied hand moisturiser and I really think that you're wearing it away by holding my hand."

Royce grinned as he let go of my hand and I pulled back inside my bag as I pretended to find something. Please stop talking to Alice, Mr. Trent!

"Rosie, stop being so fucking frigid!" Royce snapped placing his large paw-like hand on my bare thigh.

"Please get your hand of me." I said looking Royce in the eyes as he started laughing.

"King if you don't get your fucking hand of her I'm going to wrap my hand around your neck!" I blinked as I turned to my left to see Edward standing up, flexing his large hand with his green eyes full of anger. Edward Cullen was standing up for me. The girl he had hated since the start of high school. This really had been surprising since I had been best friends with him up until high school. Maybe he was remembering the "good days" when we had happily played together and plotted against our dumb brothers.

Royce removed his hand as he took a step closer to Edward, "Come on Cullen it's only a bit of fun." He said with a laugh, "You leave little Rosie to me,"

Edward laughed humourlessly, "How about you walk back to your seat and fill your empty brain cells with a bit of knowledge and leave Rosalie to me?" Edward asked as Royce snarled at him. Was Edward just about to get into a fight over me?

"Royce just go." I said looking into his angry blue eyes.

Royce glared at me, "Shut the hell up you bitch, what you think that this emo could hurt me?" he demanded slamming his fist down in front of me.

"Did you just call her a bitch?" Edward asked standing up and moving from behind the desk to stand next to Royce.

Royce grinned at him, "Cullen you're on my football team if you don't get your ass back on to that seat I'll find a new quarterback." Royce threatened.

"Edward, he's not worth it!" I snapped.

Royce laughed, "So you two sleeping with each other, is this what its all about, Cullen cant stand his bitch being touched by other guys? She is not worth it, she's a stupid, dumb whore Cullen."

At that moment Mr. Trent walked back to the front of the class and Edward punched Royce square in the nose, as blood began pouring down Royce grabbed the collar of Edwards's polo shirt and both boys fell to the ground.

"BOYS STOP IT!" Mr. Trent yelled as Emmett ran towards us cheering his brother on. "Punch him in the eye, Edward!" Jasper yelled excitedly as both boys grabbed each others necks and threw each other a couple of punches.

Obviously Edward was just as strong as Royce judging from the action coming from the two boys of the floor beating the life out of each other

"Edward!" Bella yelled running forward, "Stop it!"

Mr. Trent too ran forward and attempted to pull the boys apart as everyone else watched happily, apart from Bella who was too helping to separate the pair.

It eventually took the principal to walk in for them to tear away from each other. Edward now supported a bruised eye and a couple of cuts across his once perfect cheekbones. Royce on the other hand seemed to have blood flowing over his face.

"BOYS MY OFFICE NOW!" the principal yelled as he frog marched them out.

That was the first day that I fell in love with Edward Cullen.

I was stood outside the Cullen's mansion holding a basket of chocolate chip brownies and double chocolate brownies. The large white house was in the middle of the woods with a simple driveway hidden well behind all the trees.

I could hear the fountain in the back yard and the sound of the pool from the back yard due to the silence surrounding me. How did the Cullen's manage to live in such quiet it would creep the hell out of me.

"Rosalie!" I looked in front of me to see the door wide open and Esme Cullen holding it open. Esme is beautiful with long blonde hair and snow-white skin no wonder she gave birth to such beautiful children. Today she was wearing a plain black dress that made her skin seem paler and her hair shiner than usual.

"Hey Esme!" I greeted as I walked into the warm house.

"How are you?" I asked politely as she led me through the vast lobby where the Cullen's Alsatian, Aro lay playing with a toy bone.

"I'm good as usual the boys keep me on my feet, but Emmett's gone to the sports bar with some friends." She said apologetically, "But please do have some pizza it's just been delivered."

Esme obviously thought I had come to see Emmett, which can be expected seeing, as he's the only reason that I ever come to the house.

"Thanks, but I'm here to see Edward." I said obviously surprising her as she passed me a large white plate and pointed to the pile of pizza boxes on the island.

"The basket of treats for him then?" Carlisle asked walking into the kitchen with groceries. I nodded at Emmett and Edwards's dad as he helped himself to a can of coke.

"Unlike my sons, I don't drink." He said passing me a can of coke, "I strongly disapprove of it."

I nodded as I sipped my coke and Esme placed a pile of vegetable pizzas on the plate in front of me, "It's your favourite, I always remember!" she said proudly as she walked over to her beaming husband and kissed him.

"Ever heard of food hygiene? Though I would have though that they tell you all about it at the hospital." I heard a familiar velvety voice.

I turned around to see Edward dressed in baggy grey sweats and a black vest top that revealed his muscular arms and the large black tattoo o his left shoulder.

He stared at me in surprise, "What are YOU doing here?" he asked in what seemed to be an annoyed tone of voice, "Emmett's gone to the sports bar and isn't going to be back till late."

What? A couple of hours of go he was defending me and now he was talking to me in a harsh and angry tone of voice.

His eye was a shade of purple and there were still cuts on his cheeks and jaw. The top of his left eye also seemed bruised.

"Edward decided to get into yet another fight today." Carlisle explained to me as Edward helped himself to a bottle of beer from the fridge.

Had he not told them that he had gotten into a fight over me?

"Now he's no longer playing on the football team," Esme said sadly, as Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed a closed box of pizza and a bag of Doritos.

Carlisle laughed, "Emmett on the other hand is an amazing son!"

Edward grinned, "Yeah but life with me is so much more exciting!"

Esme shook her head as she turned around to me, "Rosalie's here to visit you Eddie, take her to the lounge and treat her well." She said as Edward nodded and Aro joined us in the kitchen.

I grabbed my coke and hurriedly followed Edward into the vast lounge where he fell down on the couch and switched the built in the wall plasma TV on to a sports channel. "I bought you some stuff," I said quietly from where I stood in the doorway as Edward opened his pizza box and chucked it onto the coffee table along with his Doritos. "Bella already came over to make brownies for me." He said staring at the TV screen. What was is supposed to say now?

"Well maybe you can have these later." I suggested walking up to the couch next to his and sat down.

"Rosalie, we don't like each other," Edward said impatiently, "So please get out of my house before I force you out!"

Of course, Edward hated the popular crew, we were not good enough for him nowhere as good as little Bella who dressed like a bum from the streets of Ukraine.

"You stood up for me today." I reminded him staring at his green eyes so I came to thank you. You didn't have to do all that for me, Edward." I said handing him the basket of homemade goodies. Edward grinned at me, his green eyes flashing, and "Are you kidding me, I only did it to hurt that twat. I hate his mother-fucking guts!"

Well at least we were becoming friends now through our mutual hatred for Royce.

"I'm having a party on Friday, you should come," I said. He may not be popular but the guy had gotten beaten up for me, and lost his position on the football team.

If only he got his natural copper, coloured hair back and got rid of the black hair and black fringe he would be beautiful then again, Edward was an emo/goth boy and he liked his stupid hair.

"No, I have band practise and even if I didn't I'd rather eat my dogs toenails than come to your party." He said with a smirk.

Ok so we weren't friends...

"Really?" I asked politely, "Your heavy-metal band isn't ever going to make it big and you'll never be invited to a party by someone like me again."

Edward laughed, "I was beginning to wonder where the_ real _Rosalie was." He said getting up from where he was sitting and moving next to me.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him sitting next to me smelling of male, cigarettes and mints. Unlike his, brother who always stank of cologne, which he wore WAY too much off.

"Look I'm making an effort to be nice to you!" I snapped, "But you're just ignoring me and being the little ugly, unpopular geek you are!"

So it was mean but so was he! I had baked for him, I never bake and he couldn't care less.

"You don't find me ugly." Edward said confidently pulling his face closer to mine so that his hypnotising green eyes were staring into mine.

"Yes I do."

That was when Edward Cullen kissed me. Yes, I accomplished the dream of every girl at school. What the hell was I doing though? Edward was an emo unlike Emmett and Riley and Felix who I should be kissing. Edward has a fucking lip ring! Which I can totally feel right now and I personally think that it's disgusting!

Why I wrapped my arms around his stupid neck and pulled him down on top of me is a mystery to me, but the guy is an AMAZING kisser. Not like Emmett who kisses gently, no Edward kisses urgently and roughly.

His mouth tastes of pizza and mints and beer the combination would have disgusted me normally I'd always refused to kiss Emmett after he'd eaten. I suppressed a moan as Edward started leaving trails of kisses on my neck and my fingers managed to lose themselves in his black hair. "Why am I doing this, you wear fucking eyeliner!" I snapped, not releasing my grip around him as he began sliding my denim dress off.

Edward snorted, "Because you fuck anyone on the football team," he said with a grin as his gaze met my latest Victoria's secrets red lacy bra.

"You don't fit in with the rest of the team, they don't wear cosmetics." I pointed out sliding his black vest top of, revealing a perfect six-pact with a trail of golden hair falling down south.

"Babe, can you just get back to this instead of discussing my looks?" Edward asked sliding one hand through my platinum blonde hair and the other around my waist.

"Please don't refer to me as babe," I said nicely, "It doesn't go with you, Cullen."

He merely smirked at me, closed my lips with his, and managed to pull my bra of at the same time. God this guy was good... Bella obviously got enough action.

Wait; wasn't he completely besotted in Bella? Surely, he wouldn't have a hand around my g-string if he was in love with her, or have allowed my hand to slip under his Calvin's?

"What about Bella?" I moaned releasing my lips from his.

"What about her?" Edward asked he seemed annoyed and bored as he chucked my dress and underwear on to the coffee table. Great I was completely nude, he's still managed to keep his boxers on, and his sweats were still on even if they had reached his knees. "Aren't you like completely dedicated to her?" I asked tracing a finger up his muscular arm up to his tattoo of a huge black scorpion with green eyes like Edwards.

"Rosalie, can we forget about Bella for now?" he asked, "Against the wall or here?"

I blinked, "You are SO much better than Emmett and I'll go for here."

He smirked, "Of course I'm better than Emmett, bigger and better." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and pulled his down, "Stop talking and anyway. Prove it."

"My pleasure." Then before I could say anything Edward was kissing me and placing protection on before I had even had a chance to think about what I was doing.

After possibly the best ten minutes of my life, including him having to place his hand over my mouth to stop me screaming Edward fell on me with a final sigh.

"My back is bleeding." He complained as he wrapped his arms around my waist possessively. I giggled remembering my manicured nails digging into and scratching his back whilst he had covered my mouth with his strong hand.

"That was much better than your brother." I confessed fiddling with the black stud in his ear.

"God the number of times I've hear that phrase." Edward said with a sigh as he placed his boxers back on and pulled his trousers up before falling back done on to me.

"You are so bloody full of yourself!" I snapped as his hands slid down my tanned legs and a confused look fell on his face.

"Coming from you that's rich," he muttered looking at me in disgust, "Get out!"  
>"What?" I demanded, "You cant just kick me out, NO ONE tells me what to do."<p>

Especially not unpopular little Edward who may be the star quarterback but come on he wears bloody eyeliner. Who wears eyeliner apart form women and maybe transvestites?

"Well I'm telling you to get out and yeah sure you suck well but come on I hate you." He said glaring at me angrily as he removed his hands of me and placed them above me on the arm of the sofa.

What had I done? I had stupidly gone and had sex with Edward Cullen the "psycho boy" and "emo" sure he was good at it but come on!

I never slept with guys like this, Emmett had been my fist love that's why I had slept with him, he'd been my first. That was after a year of dating. What am I doing with Edward I barely know the guy?

"You're a filthy bastard!" I snapped slapping his cheek, which had slight stubble.

"Don't do that!" Edward hissed grabbing my hands and pinning them behind my head don't the large black sofa, "Or I'm going to make you regret it."

I rolled my eyes, "No you're not so can you please give me my clothes so that I can get back home before its too dark," I said trying to free my hands from his strong grasp.

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!" He immediately released my hands as he looked up quickly to see the person who had called his name, it sounded very much like Esme.

Great I was lying naked on her couch with her son on top of me and was supposed to be dating her other son I'm sure that she's accept me in her house again...

"Mom what the fuck do you want?" Edward snapped, still lying on top of me as three boys with hair similar to Edwards walked into the room and made their way to the couch next to ours I could feel my cheeks going bright red as one of them winked at me. "Guys get out or I'm going to break your fucking jaws and mom if you don't get out I will make you sorry!" Edward yelled throwing me my underwear as the boys left the room with disappointed looks on their faces. Once the door was slammed shut, I quickly placed my underwear on and my dress on top of them.

"I don't think moms going to keep this sofa," Edward joked placing his shirt on as I re-applied my lip-gloss and placed my Jimmy Choo's on.

"Please shut the fuck up!" I hissed grabbing my purse from beneath the sofa and attempting to flatten my messy hair.

"Why because you slept with a "geek" like me?" he asked coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"We refer to you as "emo boy" actually." I corrected whilst attempting to apply mascara with Edward biting my neck. Which trust was bloody difficult.

"Eat my brownies, leave Bella's." I commanded pulling away from his grasp.

Edward smirked; really, he was making a habit of this.

"I'll eat Bella's seeing as she is my girlfriend." He said knocking my basket over so that the contents fell on to the floor. Wow, three whole hours of cooking wasted.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I demanded as my eyes filled with tears. Immediately his eyes filled with embarrassment as he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him so that his head was resting on top op mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered placing a kiss on my forehead, "I was an idiot, forgive me?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from him, "I'm going."

He shook his head and kept his grip around my hips, "I'm sorry Rosalie, I shouldn't have done that." He said as his blackberry went off. I nodded as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, ignoring the phone as it went straight on to voicemail.

"_He sexy its Lauren! Baby I want you so badly please come over tonight we haven't had sex in like three days and I know that you want to I saw you looking at me today. But I saw you checking Rose out today, you told me that she wasn't fuck-able so come on why were you looking at her like that..."_

Before Lauren could finish Edward grabbed his phone and switched it off as Esme walked in angrily.

"Edward!" she snapped, "What do you think that you're doing?"

I stared at her as she picked up a stray sock from behind the couch, "Fist you get into a fight then you take advantage of poor Rose!"

Edward raised his hands in the air, "She came on to me, she was basically begging." Edward said as I made my way out of the room. "See you tomorrow Rosalie!" Edward called, "Red suits you."

Esme stood still, "She isn't wearing red." She said in a confused voice.

I hear Edward laugh, "I was talking about her underwear."

"YOU ACTUALLY had sex with HIM?" Alice demanded as I nibbled on my salad trying to forget all about Edward's possessive hands around me. God had they felt good...

"Yes Alice, now get over it!" I hissed straightening my black cotton dress and fiddling with my straightened blonde hair.

We had been enjoying a peaceful lunch at the caff until Alice had come running along and demanded to know where I had been last night and damn do I regret having told her... Because now Alice won't shut up about it and Emmett is bound to hear.

"With who, Emmett?" Riley asked coming to sit next to me. I smiled up at his gorgeous face, "Hey Riley..." I said suggestively as he grinned and winked at me. Riley was dressed in his football kit and had a messy pile of books with him, which he dumped on to the table.

"How was training?" Jane asked coldly from where she sat with her brother Felix who was fiddling on his iPad and sharing a plate of fries with his sister. Jane is head cheerleader and possibly the most sadistic person I have ever met but she's popular so we're friends.

"Great but Cullen's not playing and I cant find a good enough quarterback to replace him!" Riley said unhappily, "Royce's sub wasn't that hard to find but Edward's the best we've got in the entire school." Alice nodded vigorously as she tapped my knee annoyingly. Of course, now she's going to assume that everything involving Edward involves me. Thank you very much Riley.

"So get him back. You guys were pathetic last night without him." Lauren suggested looking extremely confused as Jess sauntered over in the arms of a sophomore boy.

"You're a senior." I reminded her as they both sat down and began kissing intensely.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Jess what happened to that guy from collage you were supposed to be dating?" she asked raising an eyebrow elegantly.

Jess giggled, "Marco's the new guy, though I SO just saw Edward Cullen checking me out, like that loser has a chance of getting me!"

We all stared at her in surprise as Lauren stood up, "What's wrong with him he's hot, rich and has his own band?" she demanded as Emmett approached us holding a tray loaded with pizza and fries and soft drinks.

Lauren sighed, "Edwards not popular anyway he's not good enough for us, come on we all know that!" she snapped as Jane shook her head angrily and placed her earphones into her ear.

"Lauren how about you shut up?" Emmett suggested glaring at her, "There is nothing wrong with my brother so stop saying stuff about him!"

"I'm not being mean!" Lauren complained, "I'm just saying that he's a bit of a psycho and needs therapy."

Everyone on the table was listening to her; Jane took her earphones out and stared at Lauren as she started to describe how Edward attempted to force her into doing stuff.

"Emmett he's a B-lister why do you even care?" Lauren demanded, playing with her hair and pouting at Emmett who was sitting next to me and looking all but happy as he got up and seated himself beside an annoyed Jane.

"Lauren go away!" Jane snapped, "You just pissed Emmett of we don't want you here, see you tomorrow maybe."

"What!" Lauren demanded, "Guys he's only Edward, help me Rose!"

I stared at her with regret Lauren may be a good friend but she always had a tendency to go over the top. Then again Jane seemed pissed and I didn't want to annoy her further after all this is JANE that we're talking about.

"Fine!" Lauren snapped as she stood up and grabbed her bag, "I've got better stuff to do than sit with you losers!"

With one last dirty glance in my direction Lauren walked, away to join Bella Swan's table as Royce came over to join us.

"Hey hot stuff!" he greeted sending me a leer as he sat down in the seat that was usually Emmett's

Vera glared at him, "Leave her alone Royce!" she snapped as Emmett nodded in agreement. Royce shrugged and carried on eating.

"WELCOME!" Emmett boomed as Jasper and I walked into his noisy house, "Party's in full swing and I love what you're wearing Rosalie!"

"Well it is a hot tub party." I said looking down at my white bikini which stood.


End file.
